


Lucy, Lucifer

by 3amSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Supernatural Season 5, Wings, chubby Lucifer, some belly play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSoul/pseuds/3amSoul
Summary: Lucifer is free from Hell, and wants to wear Sam to prom. However, Sam is taking a long time to say yes, and Lucifer´s vessel Nick is falling apart. Lucifer decides to track down Lucy, a human doctor who specializes in supernatural injuries, and works with the Winchesters, to keep his vessel in one piece until Sam consents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This is my first fic ever, and I´m writing it cause I´ve never come accross a chubby Lucifer fic, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it :) Comments welcome.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Standing in front of the dilapidated hotel, demons on either side, only one thing was going through Lucy´s mind. This was going to be interesting. She took a look at the demon to her left, wearing a young Asian man. To her right was a demoness she knew as Meg Masters, her meat suit, a dark-haired girl. They both seemed suspicious of her, likely distrusting her calmness about the fact that she was being taken to the devil himself. What they did not know however, is that Lucy had seen this coming for a while now, and, being a medical doctor prescribed herself a bottle of anti-psychosis pills to calm her nerves when the time came. It was safe to say she was on cloud nine.

Soon enough the signal came from a bedroom window upstairs and they entered the front door. Years later, Lucy would remember everything about that night. How her high heels sank into the thick red carpet. How the place was dimly lit and swarming with demons. The sickening smell of Sulphur. They made their way to the suite from which the signal came and the male demon knocked on the door.

´´My Lord? ´´ The door swung open untouched and Meg motioned for her to enter. Lucy took a deep breath and stepped inside, as the demons shut the door behind her.  
The room was spacious and elegantly furnished with leather armchairs and beige wallpaper. Lucy caught a reflection of herself in the vanity mirror to her left. Her long, blond hair was draped around her shoulders in an odd way and her eyes appeared large and glassy. She scolded herself internally for wearing a blank, mildly confused expression on her face at such a life-altering moment. The centerpiece of the suite was a large king-sized bed and leaning on the nearest bed post, was Lucifer himself.

´´Welcome! ´´ Lucifer exclaimed in a voice which was gentle and menacing at the same time. ´´Lucy, right? ´´ he squinted, pointing a finger at her.

´´Umm y- yeah… ´´ Lucy mumbled, failing to suppress a chuckle at the realization that they basically had the same name. ´´Luci – fer? ´´ he laughed lightly at that.

´´Yeeeah that is funny. ´´ He said slowly, smirking and eyeing her intently. He was reading her mind. Great. Lucy hoped he didn´t mind blank spaces.

Lucifer stood up and walked slowly towards her. ´´I suppose you´re wondering why you´re here. Or do you care to take a guess? ´´ he shrugged, halting about a foot away from her. She eyed his vessel. To say that he towered over her would have been an understatement. At 5´2´´ and about 100lbs, Lucy was miniscule by any standards, and right now she was standing in front of a 6´3´´ corpulent man who was quite literally falling apart because he had Satan inside of him. _I should have just stayed at home watching Breaking Bad. I knew that rooftop bar was a bad idea. It´s frequented by demons, apparently._

´´Oh! Um… To guess? ´´ She snapped out of her reverie and crossed her arms in thought. ´´I guess you need something that I have, is that right? ´´ She said stupidly.  
´´Ohh boy… ´´ Lucifer ran a large, scarred hand over his face. The sight of angry red sores sobered her up some.  
´´I- I´m sorry, and _you´re_ the one Sam and Dean Winchester call when they need to be put back together after their hunts? ´´ Ouch.  
´´Yes. ´´  
´´What makes you so special? ´´ the Devil inched closer, inspecting her face. Lucy took a deep breath as his cold aura entered her personal space.

´´Sam and Dean saved my life when I was nine, along with their father. Many people who get saved and learn about… Things that go bump in the night the hard way, become hunters. I´m not really cut out for that, I mean look at me, I can barely lift a fork… Basically my arms are twigs… ´´ Lucifer tilted his head sideways, listening closely. ´´So instead, I became a doctor, but along with medical school I studied the lore on all things supernatural. I am familiar with wounds and damage almost any monster can inflict and I have been studying the physical and metaphysical composition of angels and demons ever since I learned about their existence. I assume that´s why. ´´  
She paused for breath. That wasn´t so hard.

´´Hmm… and you know what I need from them? ´´  
´´Dean says you wanna wear Sam to prom! ´´ Lucy slurred slightly.

´´What, you don´t think he´d look good on me? ´´ Lucifer smirked sarcastically. ´´The little bugger won´t say yes, though. Not yet anyway… So that´s where you come in. ´´  
He drew even closer and Lucy arched her neck to look him in the eye. ´´I need you to fix my vessel. Keep it in one piece till Sammy says the magic word. Can you do that? ´´  
Her eyes darted over the wounds on his arms and face.  
´´Probably... But I am going to need a day or two to…. ´´ ´´To sleep off those pills? ´´

´´Ugh, no! I´m sorry, but can you blame me? You´ve been going after everyone Sam and Dean ever laid their eyes on, I just came prepared! If I wasn´t, I´d be peeing on your carpet out of fear right about now! ´´ She swept a strand of hair from her forehead for emphasis. Lucifer pressed his index finger over his lips and chuckled.  
´´ Anyways, I´ll need a couple of days to go through the lore on angelic vessels. I have read it before, but since you´re an archangel… Primodial matter and all… The game plan is different. ´´

´´Wait so… ´´ Lucifer shifted, looking down at her. ´´ You´ll do it? Just like that? No ´´You´´ll have to kill me first ´´ kinda thing? ´´

´´You got me confused with Sam, he´s a bit taller than me and has a penis. ´´ Lucy blurted out flatly. ´´Besides, this is in my interest as well. I don´t want you taking over Sam any more than Dean does. The longer you stay in this poor bastard here, the longer Sam and Dean have. ´´

´´To what, figure out how to kill me? ´´ Lucifer raised his eyebrows mockingly. Lucy shrugged.

´´Well, may the best man win. ´´ Lucifer concluded throwing his hands up.

´´I have two conditions. ´´

´´I´m all ears. ´´  
´´You cannot tell the Winchesters. They´ll try to stop me, but you know that already. ´´

Lucifer nodded. ´´Fair enough. And the second? ´´

´´I don´t want your demons snooping around my house. Have them pick me up at the club where they found me tonight in two days. ´´

´´Sounds fine to me. In that case…´´

´´Oh! And I´ll be asking you questions. About creation, about the universe…´´

´´That´s thre- ´´  
´´Good, then, I´m glad we see eye to eye, Lucifer! ´´ she exclaimed before the devil could protest.

´´ I´ll see you in two days. And, please, get here sober next time! ´´ He frowned as he stared at her, clearly disturbed by all the nothing going on inside her head.  
Suddenly the cold fingers made contact with her skin. The next thing Lucy knew, she was at home, standing beside her own bed. Dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

The following couple of days went by in a rush. Lucy quit her job at the private clinic where she´d been working, as she had had enough money saved up and did not want any demons looking for her there. She then proceeded to comb through the lore on vessels and their withstanding of angelic grace, keeping in mind that whatever a particular book said, she´d have to take into account this was an archangel in question. 

Eventually, she found a spell – well, more of a concoction, really – which healed the wounds inflicted by raw grace. The ingredients were tricky, so she called Meg´s cell phone and told her to get them ready in advance. It had to be ingested, as well as smeared onto the wounds. Lucy assumed it would be necessary to do it several times a week, since the body never really ceased to be exposed to the archangel´s grace, and the spell was only meant to be used to fix one-time damage. 

So, exactly 48 hours later, Lucy was standing in front of the mirror, having donned an above-the-knee black cocktail dress, and prepared to make her way to the rooftop bar she would be picked up at. The other demon blindfolded her on the way to the hotel, so she assumed it would be the same this time. Running the brush through her platinum blonde hair, she wondered whether she would manage to face the devil clear-headed. Unlike the Winchesters, she still harbored profound fear as well as admiration for the supernatural.   
After an uneventful taxi ride, she entered the bar bathed in neon blue light. Her heart was already in her throat, as she ordered a dry martini and waited. Half an hour later, a tall olive-skinned girl walked up to her with a smile. Lucy was about to say hello, when the girl´s brown eyes turned pitch black. Wordlessly, she blindfolded her and they entered what was an invisible car for Lucy. She was about to faint from stress. 

The heavy wooden door of the hotel´s main suite was still shut when she approached, alone this time. Taking a brief look at her own trembling, white-knuckled hands, Lucy tried to will them to remain shut for just a few seconds longer, but no such luck. They opened of their own accord, like the last time, and Lucy walked in, shoulders slumped as if she were heading to the gallows. 

´´You look like you need another drink. ´´ the devil frowned at her.   
´´Uh…´´ She let out a sigh and smiled. ´´That… Would be lovely, thanks. Care to join me? ´´ 

The unanswered question was left lingering in the air as Lucifer walked over to her. 

´´No need to be utterly petrified, ´´ he said, smirking. ´´ You´ve done a good job. It´s all ready for you. ´´ Lucifer motioned to the small table next to the mirror, which contained a multitude of ingredients Lucy recognized from the book. She walked over to it, looking them over closely. ´´Looks fine. ´´ As she turned to face him, she was visibly more at ease. She was on her turf now. She would be doing what she did best. 

´´How are you feeling? ´´ She asked approaching Lucifer. ´´Your vessel, any changes since the last time? ´´ 

´´The vessel´s getting weaker by the day. Had to pick up a piece of skin that fell off of me this morning. ´´

´´Well good thing you called me… ´´ she trailed off, straining to get a better look at the wounds. 

´´I can´t see anything like this. You´re just… Too tall. Sit on the bed. ´´   
Lucifer did as he was asked and Lucy approached, positioning herself to his right. ´´Let me just…´´ she placed a small hand on his chin, and turned his face away in order to inspect the largest sore on his right temple. It looked as if he´d been burned with white hot metal. She frowned. ´´You´re right, it´s bad. We´ll start immediately. ´´ She made her way to the table and began separating the ingredients. 

´´So, how are you finding earth, after all this time? Different? ´´

´´Hugely different. I love all the little ways you humans scramble to overcome your many drawbacks. ´´ he said in a high-pitched voice, wrinkling his nose. ´´Kinda cute. ´´ 

´´Hah, yeah, we try! ´´ Lucy sighed. 

´´You? ´´

´´What about me? ´´

´´How are you finding earth? ´´ Lucifer shrugged, a teasing smirk of a cat playing with a dying beetle still plastered over his face. 

´´Oh you know. Passé… There´s better places to be. ´´ 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, chuckling.   
´´I´m joking! ´´ Lucy exclaimed. ´´It´s not like I´d know anything else. I was born here and I´m going to - ´´ she proceeded in her best Humphrey Bogart voice: ´´I´m gonna die in Casablanca, it´s a good place for it! ´´  
Lucifer clapped his hands and laughed. ´´ See, you don´t even need the pills to come here. ´´ 

´´Eh… That depends. ´´ Lucy flinched as the ingredients created a small flame during the mixing before settling down. ´´Do you find your human vessel confining? I mean, as a celestial wave, a bit of primodial matter… You´re basically a thought laden with energy, right? ´´

´´Yes. ´´ He replied with a nod. ´´ Especially when converting the intent into words. They´re limited. ´´   
Lucy said nothing, as her mind was sufficiently blown, and kept stirring. 

´´Is it ready yet? ´´ Lucifer stood up and peered at the mixture. 

´´It is. First, I´m going to have to clean the wounds. Sit back down. ´´  
Lucifer took a seat and Lucy followed him to the bed. She took an unopened package of gauze from her purse and applied the cleansing solution onto it. She placed her right hand on his forehead. It was eerily cool, not warm like on humans. Lucifer´s spikey blond hair enveloped the tips of her fingers. With her left hand, she tackled the large sore on his temple first and began brushing lightly against it.   
´´That hurt? ´´  
´´No. ´´   
´´Good. ´´ This would take time. The vessel´s face and arms were covered in wounds. As she worked, Lucy became very aware of their thighs pressing together as she leaned in to get a better look. After she was finished, she took a fresh patch of gauze and dipped it into the concoction. 

´´Lucifer… ´´ she said somberly, ´´ This is going to be painful. I´ll make breaks as you need them, just let me know, ok? ´´  
He cast her a sardonic glance. ´´I´ve gone through torture at the hands of God, I think I can take a little spell on my vessel. ´´  
´´Oookay… Here we go… ´´ 

The very second the moist gauze made contact with the wound, Lucifer yelled out in pain and grabbed her arm holding the gauze. Lucy halted but did not move. The devil´s icy blue eyes found her green ones, as he panted in shock. 

´´It´s ok, it´s fine. ´´ Her right hand slid down from his hair onto his bicep and squeezed lightly, as she did with all her patients. Lucifer gained a puzzled expression, still staring at her.

´´We´ll go slow. ´´ Lucy said quietly. Still rubbing his arm. Calming Satan down was odd. ´´Oh! ´´ 

´´What is it? ´´ Lucifer panted. 

´´Look! ´´ she rummaged through her purse again and handed him a small mirror, which she then positioned for him to be able to view the sore. It seemed to be reacting already, as it lost some of its redness and the skin around it was beginning to turn its normal color instead of the previous grayish hue. 

´´It´s working fast… ´´  
´´How…? ´´ Lucifer inquired handing her the mirror.   
´´I… May have tripled the amount of ingredients. You are an archangel after all. I suspect that´s why it hurts so much. ´´  
´´Keep going. ´´ Lucifer commanded, bracing himself. 

The next three hours, Lucy worked on, sometimes through the screams at Lucifer´s insistence, and sometimes pausing for him to regain composure. She was beginning to feel like a dentist being told to stop drilling every so often. Lucifer, on the other hand was taking it like a champ. They had developed an unspoken routine that, whenever the pain became too intense, he´s grab her free hand and she´d stop treating the wounds. Sometimes, he´d keep his grip on her hand tight during the short break. Sometimes, she´d squeeze back. It was all very strange for Lucy. She´d never felt more insignificant than when standing next to the great archangel himself, yet somehow that was alright. She had resorted to asking him more questions about the origins of the world, in order to distract from the pain, but also to take something away from the experience herself, in case he let her live when she was done. He´d answer them to the best of his abilities. 

After several hours, they´d made their way through all of the scars on his face and forearms. Lucifer was aching and Lucy was exhausted, but the vessel looked miles better than before.   
Finally, Lucy dropped the used gauze on the table and plopped down on the bed next to him, placing her fingers tightly against her temples. 

´´Ohh… She sighed deeply. 

´´Well that… Was just horrible. ´´ Lucifer shook his blond head for emphasis, turning to look at her. ´´But… Whatever you´re doing it´s working its magic! ´´ He eyed his thick arms, which had long since stopped looking like they were going to rot away due to both their efforts. 

´´Thanks. ´´

´´I gotta hand it to you, you weren´t afraid of hurting me… At all! ´´ Lucifer said, his eyes narrowing to blue slits. 

´´I was supposed to be afraid you´d kill me? ´´ Lucy laughed, exasperated, her fatigue clearly showing. ´´Come on, I knew I was a dead man walking the moment your demons got me here a few days ago. ´´ 

´´I´m glad you see it that way. ´´ Lucifer said plainly. 

Lucy´s gaze shot up, her jaw hanging.   
´´I´m KIDDING! ´´ The devil threw his arms up. ´´ All you little humans, so sensitive, but still pretending not to be afraid of death. ´´ He grinned, licking his lips.   
Lucy let out a weak sigh of relief. ´´N-Now you got back at me for burning you with that spell…´´ she stuttered. ´´Should we call it a night? ´´ 

´´Yeah. ´´ Lucifer nodded in agreement. They were both spent. 

´´They´re going to come back, you know. The sores. We´re going to have to keep doing this. ´´

´´Hmm… Shall we saaay… In two days´ time? ´´ Lucifer scratched at his chin. 

´´That works. I quit my job. ´´

´´Aww, for me? ´´´Lucifer sneered. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. ´´ Oh and something else. You´re weakening your vessel in other ways, too. You have to start nourishing it. I know you don´t need to eat, but it apparently does. So, make sure you get something in. And, also rest. You can´t sleep, that much is clear, but you can lay down for a while now and again. Don´t be moving constantly, our bodies can´t take it. ´´

´´Yeah, yeah…´´ Lucifer brushed it off. ´´What was dad thinking when he made you guys…´´ 

He approached Lucy and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. ´´In two days, then? ´´ he murmured. Before she could react, his hand twitched lightly. In an instant, she landed on the floor of her bedroom with a thud. Lucy stood up shakily, absentmindedly rubbing her palm over the place where Lucifer´s had just touched her. She never even got that other drink.


	3. Chapter 3

´´So, how come all the angels are basically mindless soldiers? ´´ 

´´It´s how Dad made them… And then he realized he could do better with you, I suppose. ´´ Lucifer gave his human doctor a once – over. 

´´Hah, yeah. In my experience, parents do love their rebel children. ´´ Lucy remarked, getting the spell ready for another session. 

´´Siblings… ´´ Lucifer chuckled. ´´They´ll be the end of you… Have any? ´´

´´My younger sister. ´´ Lucy looked up from her mixing. ´´ Chalk and cheese, her and me. My parents always had problems with her. They yelled, she dropped out of school, they pleased, she started a band, ran away from home… Meanwhile I was graduating college and getting ready for med school. ´´

´´Hm… How´d she turn out? ´´ 

´´Well… ´´ Lucy smiled and bit her lip. ´´Her and my parents made up pretty quick after she recorded an album with her band and made her first million. They said they´d always known she ´had the spark´ in her, as they put it´´ Lucy did an aggressive air quote that looked more like she was trying to scratch someone. ´´I.. uh.. I´ve still got Christmas with them once a year to look forward to, I guess. And the monthly phone calls. ´´

Lucifer folded his arms over his broad chest and hummed. ´´ And here I was, thinking we had nothing in common. ´´

Lucy grinned and rolled her eyes. ´´Messy family relations all around, it seems. Over the years I just… Learned I´d have to seek validation elsewhere… Surrounded myself with people who suit me, like the Winchesters, and tried to like myself a little more. One day at a time. Of course… ´´ She paused, choosing her words carefully ´´That would have been really hard to do if my parents had locked me in a cage for a couple of millennia for getting angry at them for choosing my sister over me… ´´

She eyed Lucifer waiting for his reaction. It never really came. The devil remained silent, just looking at her for a few seconds. ´´I´m sorry… It turned out that way for you. ´´ she managed to add. 

Lucifer´s face remained unreadable, even if it was obvious he was deep in thought. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before responding, in his usual teasing tone. ´´So, you´re saying God was wrong? ´´ The blue eyes squinted. 

Lucy chuckled lightly. ´´What do I know Lucifer? Though, sure, it does not sound fair, I´ll give you that. ´´ She liked this conversation, and was purposefully stalling from starting the treatment. 

´´You know… ´´ Lucifer began, pacing around the bed. ´´ My time in the cage changed me. Immensely, actually. If God thought I was angry then, he should see me now… But back in Heaven I used to be… ´´ He wrinkled his nose in pretend disgust. ´´ Kind of emotional… Ugh, just the memory of it makes me nauseous. ´´ 

´´Thought angels didn´t have feelings? ´´

´´We do, in our own way. Angel bonding and such… ´´

´´What´s angel bo - ´´

´´Seriously, Lucy´´ he crossed the room in two large steps and snatched the bowl with the red-brownish mixture out of her hands ´´Enough with the questions already, I don´t have all night! I´m supposed to be binding Death tomorrow! ´´ Lucifer sniffed at the bowl, and retracted immediately with a disgusted grimace.   
Lucy opened her mouth, but prudently closed it again, even though the mention of Death himself brought up another avalanche of questions. 

 

********************

 

The next few treatment sessions were more of the same. Lucy coming over, asking questions, Lucifer answering and both of them dragging their feet through the painful procedure which at least yielded results.   
Their fifth meeting began like any other. The archangel inspected the healing sores in the large vanity mirror looking pleased, while Lucy sat cross legged on the bed, deep in thought. 

´´Lucifer, we never thought to check the rest of your vessel. There probably are other wounds that need to be treated. ´´

´´There are, but they´re not as bad. I´ll do it myself, just leave some of that… Vile stuff here. ´´

Lucy shook her head. ´´No can do. You can´t touch the ´vile stuff´. See, the Tannis root reacts with your grace. It heals your vessel, but burns you in the process. And I, being human, can touch it with bare hands, see? ´´ She picked up a piece to demonstrate. ´´ Come on, take your clothes off so I can see how it is. ´´

Lucifer huffed but obliged and began removing his shirt and jeans. Soon, he was standing in front of her in nothing but boxers. To Lucy´s surprise, she noticed Lucifer´s vessel had changed in other ways as well, other than his healing wounds. Despite his height, he seemed much heavier than two weeks ago. More than it would have been possible for a human. His thighs were wider, his pecks soft, but he carried most of his weigh in his large belly which rounded out in front of him. She wondered how she hadn´t noticed it when she first came, but reasoned that it was because he hadn´t gained much in his face. This was… Interesting. 

´´Let´s see… You were right, the wounds down here don´t seem too bad… They could wait to be healed, but we should be able to finish up the small ones on your stomach in about half an hour… ´´ she trailed off, bending over and running her hand over the surface of his soft side, gazing at a sore there. Suddenly, Lucifer inhaled sharply and flinched at the touch. 

Lucy put her hands in the air like a criminal caught in the act. ´´What did I do? Did I hurt you somehow? ´´

´´I… Uh… No. ´´ He said quietly, frowning. 

´´What was that? ´´

´´ Nothing, it just felt… Strange. ´´ 

´´What did, me touching you? Why? ´´

´´It´s almost as if I was expecting you to… Hit me. ´´ Lucifer looked down at her, eyes searching. ´´Or… Stab me. ´´ His voice was quiet and smooth, a tone she had never heard him use before. 

Lucy shook her head in shock. ´´What? I´ve been helping you here, Lucifer and we have deal, why would I do that? ´´ Instinctively, her hand shot up to squeeze his arm reassuringly, like she did with most patients, but she stopped it mid-air, fearing of what might happen if she touched him again. 

´´I´m not sure but… I haven´t been touched by anyone who didn´t want to harm me or wasn´t trying to kill me in thousands of years. Force of habit, I think. ´´   
They both just stood there for a good minute, staring at each other, not knowing what to do or say next.

´´Okaaaay, well… ´´ Lucy cleared her throat uncomfortably. ´´ I-I promise I won´t. Do you believe me? ´´ 

Lucifer gazed at her face, his impossibly blue eyes seemingly boring into her very soul. 

´´Yes. ´´ 

Without another word, Lucy carefully and slowly placed her palms on his love handles, her eyes never leaving his face. Lucifer let out a shaky sigh and bit his lip.   
´´How´s that? ´´ she asked quietly. 

´´It´s alright. ´´ 

´´Are you uncomfortable? ´´

´´No. Your hands are just… Very warm. ´´

´´No, your skin is just cold. ´´ she said with a smile, trying to make light of an increasingly awkward situation. 

When Lucifer still didn´t retreat, she began slowly moving one of her hands in light circles, gently moving towards the softest part of his belly. He closed his eyes. 

´´Is it unpleasant? ´´ 

´´No. ´´ Lucifer replied in a raspy voice. They were both intently focused on the touch. 

´´Is it… Pleasant? ´´

Silence. Then, ´´Yes. ´´ 

´´ Okay… ´´ She whispered and stopped rubbing, placing her hand on his bicep instead. ´´Come sit on the bed, Lucifer. ´´ 

He walked over with her and sat down. Lucy stood in front of him, calculating her next move. She then decided to take a seat next to him and began gently rubbing his exposed back. He stared at her as she was doing it, his face calm, but utterly unreadable. 

Finally, Lucifer broke the silence. ´´This is what angel bonding is. Touching. Our true forms, our wings touching. It is a necessity for every angel, just like social interaction to humans. The… Bond, the love angels have with each other is pure and has only one form. We don´t mate so, the touching can never be inappropriate, like with humans. It always feels good and it is always welcome. Angels suffer without it. ´´ 

´´And you went without it for eons. ´´ Lucy said, deadpan. A wave of sadness shot through her chest. She wanted, needed to make this even a tiny bit better, if she, as a useless human could. 

´´I´m not an angel... ´´ she spoke climbing onto the bed and positioning herself behind him ´´… and you are in your vessel so it won´t be the same but… ´´ Using both her hands, she began stroking his chest, arms and occasionally, when she felt brave enough, his big belly. She stopped caring about how strange this was, how inappropriate it felt, at least to her, how wrong everyone would think it was. He was hurting. Lucy was going to try and make it right. 

At one point, she dared to give the side chub on his belly a small squeeze. She bit her lip, counting the seconds to her impending death in case he threw her across the room for that, but Lucifer just relaxed even further, and made an attempt to lean into her. She tried to support him as best as she could with her small frame, before finally giving up: ´´I can´t Luci, you´re too heavy. ´´ Lucifer´s blond head instantly snapped back to cast her a disbelieving, though mischievous look ´´Luci? Really, Lucy? ´´ He laughed at her as Lucy´s face went through all shades of red on the color spectrum. ´´That… Will not happen again, I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. ´´ she mumbled as she knelt on the bed and stared at her hands like there was nothing more interesting in the world. 

´´No! No, you said it! Apparently, it´s Luci now! Let it be known! ´´ He proclaimed, still cackling. 

Lucy ran her hands down her reddening face. Not only did she just make an idiot of herself, but the moment was ruined too, whatever it meant. 

´´So, um… ´´ she began, desperate to change the subject. ´´Did I do alright? The, you know… thing. ´´ 

Lucifer managed to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face and nodded. 

Lucy scooted backwards to the bed´s tall headrest and motioned for him to join her. Lucifer did and soon they were both leaning on it, facing the door.   
´´Why are you doing this? ´´ He asked, turning to look at her. 

´´Hmmh… Good question. ´´ Lucy sighed. ´´I´m not sure. I mean, I could tell you that, as a doctor, I want to do whatever I can to help people, and touching you clearly felt good, so I did. But that would only be a partial truth… I could tell you I like learning things from you, so that´s why I´m spending time here, although you could have easily gotten one of your demons to mix the ingredients and heal you, by now. So that´s not it either. It doesn´t feel wrong, even though it should… So, I don´t know. Maybe I like your jokes. Why are you? ´´ 

Lucifer did not reply. Instead, he got up and positioned himself in front of her, sitting between her legs, back turned towards her. Then, he leaned back, head resting on her chest, like he initially tried to, but this time the headrest provided support. Lucy bit her lip and obediently began stroking his chest. At first, she just ran her hands smoothly over the archangel´s skin, but with time, she began kneeding gently, feeling up his arms and belly. It was perfectly shaped, exposed and round. She couldn´t stop. Lucifer closed his eyes, and relaxed in silence. After a while, Lucy rested her chin on top of his head, blonde strands of hair tickling her face. What would happen if she kissed his hair? She didn´t dare.   
Abruptly, Lucifer took her left hand into his own, stopping it from touching him further.   
´´Is this how human bonding looks too? ´´

´´Human bonding is… Complicated. It always needs to be defined before it happens, it seems. ´´

´´ I´ve noticed. ´´

´´How? ´´   
Again, no answer. Lucifer moved over to lay beside her on the bed. In one swift motion, he grabbed her arm and waist and pulled her on top of him. Her heart skipped a beat and breath shortened as she squirmed, looking down at him.   
´´Now you want to know what that means, why I did that, right? ´´ Lucifer stated gently. ´´That´s a waste of time. Stop wondering. Your thoughts can be used for more important things. ´´

Lucy considered this and nodded to herself. ´´First lesson of being an angel: You´ve got your allies you can trust, and you don´t question them, you trust them. You put your thoughts to the world and how to make it better. ´´ He smirked devilishly. 

´´Being an angel? How come you mentioned that? ´´ Lucy whispered. 

´´That´s what you want, right? You hate being human as much as I would have. ´´ Lucifer was still smiling knowingly. ´´ You like change, Lucy. Oh, I know you wouldn´t admit it, of course, but you´d jump at the chance to experience something different. Something more powerful. ´´ 

´´What´s the point, you´ve been reading my mind… Sure I want it. Who doesn´t. ´´ she sighed and let her head fall against his chest. Suddenly, Lucifer began running his hand up and down her back, and stroking her hair with the other. 

´´So, what´s that about? I thought we were doing this angelic bonding thing for you? ´´ she looked up. 

´´Lucy! ´´ Lucifer wrinkled his nose at her, ´´what did I just say five seconds ago? Stop questioning everything! ´´

She laughed, but said nothing. 

After what felt like hours, Lucy got up and sat beside him. He looked at her contently.   
´´We did nothing about your sores today. ´´

´´I guess you´ll just have to come back in a few days. ´´ said Lucifer, mockingly pretending to be thinking it over. 

Lucy shook her head, trying to suppress a smile, as she began getting ready to leave. 

´´This is a bad idea. What we´re doing. This is going to end in tears, I´m telling you. ´´ 

´´Theirs, not ours. ´´ Lucifer wagged a finger at her from the bed. 

´´Ours? ´´ Lucy chuckled. ´´So now, I´m on your si- ´´

´´Lucy, if this is another question, I swear - ´´

´´Ok, ok fine! ´´ she walked over to him and leaned in so he could zap her away. 

´´Thursday? ´´ 

´´See you Thursday. ´´ Lucifer said. Then, one of those blue – eyed winks. A stab through the heart would have affected her less. 

Lucy managed to land on her bed this time, instead of the floor. She inhaled sharply looking around the room. Screw him, she thought, I´m going to question the fact that I just cuddled with an archangel all night! Starting right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy´s phone buzzed furiously at 7am on Wednesday morning. She rolled in bed, sleepily and grabbed it from the nightstand. She frowned at the harsh light of the screen. The text message, letters still blurry, read: ´´I´m heading to your place now, be there in 20 min:* ´´.

Shit. It was from Kaya, Lucy´s best friend, whom she had promised they´d go for an early morning run twice a week. She had completely forgotten. Her late-night sessions with Lucifer had often left her exhausted and contemplating at length, so keeping her normal schedule proved somewhat challenging.

Nevertheless, she threw off her covers and after a short trip to the bathroom, made her way to the salvation that was the coffee pot. Several minutes later, the blaring sound of the doorbell made her jump. Lucy swung the door open to see Kaya, smiling brightly at her and looking as chipper as if it were midday and not the crack of dawn.

´´You forgot didn´t you? ´´ Kaya smirked, bending down to pull her sleepy friend into a hug.

´´Yeeep´´ Lucy confessed, motioning for her to come along to the kitchen.

´´Hm… I find that hard to believe. ´´ Kaya crossed her arms. ´´What have you been doing, Lucy? You´ve been gone a lot. Hanging out with those two hunks, the Winchesters? ´´

_I´ve been helping the devil_. Lucy laughed out loud. ´´You can have them, Kaya, they´re too complicated for me. ´´ _But Satan apparently isn´t._

´´Come on, spill it! ´´ Kaya demanded, then added, ´´I´m worried about you. ´´

´´I… ´´ What the hell, Lucy thought. Like Dean always says, it is what it is. ´´I guess I´ve been… Seeing someone. ´´

Lucy felt a rush of guilt. She wasn´t seeing someone, she was helping the devil because they had a deal and it was just turning all kinds of weird and her emotions were spinning out of control in front of her very eyes.

´´Oh my God! ´´ Kaya gaped. ´´You? You´ve decided to give someone a chance?! How many times have you seen each other? ´´

´´Five. ´´

´´And he hasn´t bored you already? Or tried to tie you down, or whatever it is you keep saying to avoid being in a relationship? ´´

´´I guess not. ´´

´´What´s he like, tell me everything. ´´

_Heh. Everything_. ´´He´s… ´ Lucy found herself suppressing a smile. ´´Older… ´´ _An ancient being._ ´´Intelligent… ´´ _Knows things beyond human comprehension._ ´´Funny… In a mischievous kind of way… ´´ Completely insane. ´´Sensitive… ´´ _His psyche was wrecked by a cage of divine making_. ´´Tall… ´´ _He has wings_. ´´Slightly… Chubby ´´ _He´s gotten kinda fat recently because I told him to eat human food_. ´´Blue eyes… ´´ _Red._ ´´Blond… ´´ _Well, blond_. ´´That would be it. ´´

Lucy smiled sheepishly, subconsciously shaking her head at Kaya as if to will her not to ask any more questions. She wasn´t sure how creative she could get with lying this early in the morning. Kaya nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

´´What´s his name? ´´

´´Lou´´

 ´´You happy now? ´´

´´No… What is it? You´re hesitant. ´´

´´He´s complicated. I really can´t talk about it now, but… His life path, the things he has chosen to do… I´m not sure I can get behind that. Plus he´s above me in every way. ´´

´´Above you? Lucy, anyone would be lucky to have you, he´d be crazy to refuse you! ´´

Lucy raised her eyes and smirked. ´´ You did. I asked you out and you said no. And me, being a saint, we´re still friends. ´´

Kaya sighed and placed her coffee on the table eyeing Lucy carefully. ´´Lucy… I refused you because you don´t know what you want. See, just like right now, you´re indecisive, unsure. You´re expecting to see the end outcome of a situation that hasn´t even taken place yet. I couldn´t have that. And you´re doing it right now. Has he even kissed you yet? ´´ ´´No. ´´ ´´And you´re already questioning the higher meaning of it. Try to stop it. I´m sure he´d appreciate it too. See where it goes, then make your choice. Ok? For me? ´´ Kaya gripped her hand reassuringly.

´´ You´re wise beyond your years, young Kaya. ´´ Lucy grinned, but nodded in agreement.

´´You´re six months older than me, Lucy. ´´ Instead of a thank you, Lucy pulled her into a hug. Damn, she still regretted missing out on a girl like Kaya. Though maybe with her advice, she wouldn´t have to ruin everything with a certain archangel to boot.

******************

´´ Hi, Lucy! ´´ Sitting hunched over a book in his suite, Lucifer gave her a little wave using only his fingers. He used that high-pitched tone when he was up to no good. She didn´t even bother to ask.

´´Hello, Luci. ´´ He squinted at her and tilted his head at the nickname he thought she refused to use.

´´You´re finally here! ´´

´´… Finally? I´m 15 minutes early. ´´ Lucy scoffed, throwing her purse on the bed. God, they´d really settled into a routine. Lucifer closed the book and walked over to Lucy, smiling an incredibly impish smile of a child hiding something behind his back. She, however remained defiantly silent.

´´What?! ´´ She said, but it came out like little more than a fit of laughter. She almost giggled as he stood less than an inch in front of her, the provoking smirk not leaving his eyes and lips.

´´Go on, ask. Ask what I was reading. ´´ He chuckled.

´´Nope, no questions today. ´´ Lucy grinned, throwing her hands up in the air. She would check the book´s title the moment he turned around and left the room.

´´Come on, Lucy! ´´ Lucifer wrinkled his nose and bounced up and down a couple of times. ´´Don´t make me pretend to leave the room, just so you can look at the book. Lucy´s mouth opened and closed again. ´´ It´s about the four riders of the Apocalypse, they´re going to show up since it´s close, and they have an effect on people, angels and demons alike, so I wanted to be prepared. ´´ Lucifer recited. ´´Better? ´´ He grinned.

´´Yes, thank you! ´´ Lucy said, relief evident in her voice. ´´But, like I said, no questions today. Besides, of course, how are you doing? ´´

´´Well, since you ask… It´s not great. Most of my wounds are back, like you said. ´´

´´I thought so… We have to avoid leaving them untreated in the future. ´´ She said, reaching for the ingredients, waiting on the table like every time.

´´Hmm… I wouldn´t say last time was wasted. Would you? ´´ He tilted his head at her.

´´Not at all. ´´ Lucy smiled. Still, something was off this time. There was anticipation in the air, expectancy, as it were, for the next time they would get closer again. It was as if a threshold had been crossed and now the only way out was through. Lucy wondered if turning back was really off the table. Perhaps it wouldn´t be such a bad idea after all. Suddenly, she felt Lucifer halt right behind her and stare at her work over her shoulder.

´´So I had the craziest day yesterday…´´ Lucifer began, still watching her brew.

´´Oh, really? What happened? Stand back this is going to start flaming soon. ´´ They both took a step back in unison.

´´We went to this town, right, and I turned most of it to demons, which, of course, was a feat in and of itself because the demons I do have are incapable, and _I_ even had to round up the humans _myself_! And then… ´´ Lucifer was gesturing animatedly as he spoke, ´´once that was done, and we, well I had the town cleaned out and ready to go, hunters show up. So…´´ He sighed and let his hands fall to his hips, ´´I sicked some of my hell hounds onto them, but those annoying pricks managed to escape them too. I mean do _I_ have to do everything myself? ´´ Lucifer wondered out loud, as Lucy turned to look at him.

´´You turned the whole town into demons and expected them to know what to do on cue? ´´ she chuckled lightly. ´´I mean, I´m not going to waste my breath telling you you just killed a couple of thousand people, I guess that would be pointless, but next time, try to assign some hierarchy, don´t just let them run around like headless chickens. What was Meg doing? ´´ Lucifer´s arms were crossed over his chest as he squinted at her.

´´Should I just bring you next time? ´´ Lucy laughed. ´´No, Lucifer, but people and demons are not angels, we don´t have a common intent ingrained in our minds, we have to be told what to do, we need leadership. ´´

Lucifer put his hands up and spoke in a mockingly high-pitched voice. ´´Duly noted! Tell the heard what to do. ´´

´´Ok, so what happened then? ´´ Asked Lucy, setting down her spell. She found this how-was-your-day-honey conversation really amusing. He´d never talked about his ventures before. She assumed he was going somewhere with this.

´´Well then… Guess who showed up? ´´ He grinned.

´´Who… ´´ Lucy´s eyes widened in shock. ´´No! ´´

´´Yes! ´´ Lucifer beamed, curling his upper lip and nodding furiously. ´´Dumb and dumber themselves! ´´

´´Lucifer… Are they… Alive? ´´ Lucy froze. She should have really called to check up on the Winchesters. He waved a hand at her impatiently.

´´Of course they are! I´m trying to get on Sam´s good side, in case that escaped your notice. ´´

´´Sam blew you off again, I assume? ´´Lucy looked down, trying to repress a smug smile.

´´Ha-ha. He´ll say yes. ´´ Said Lucifer pointedly. ´´ And it will happen in Detroit. Hopefully soon… ´´ He mused.

´´What were you guys doing there anyways, having a picknick? ´´

Lucifer took a seat on the bed. ´´Yes! Well, first I bound Death, but, you know, after that we had time to sing Kumbaya. ´´

Lucy slumped down on the bed at that. ´´D-Death? ´´ She remembered him mentioning it a few days ago, but then again, Lucifer said a lot of things, and sometimes it was hard to tell how much of it was him trying to get a rise out of her. ´´Himself? What´s he like? ´´

´´Boring. ´´

´´Lucifer! ´´ She exclaimed, outraged. ´´Show some respect! ´´ 

´´Fine… He minds his own business. We´re nothing at all to him, just a tiny planet in a tiny solar system. I´m telling you, the guy´s dull. And another thing… ´´ Lucifer turned to look straight at her. ´´I met the Winchester´s pet angel. Castiel. ´´

´´Oh… Yeah, Cas. ´´ Lucy smiled.

Lucifer eyed her suspiciously for a moment before continuing. ´´Well… Your _Cas_ asked me what had happened to my vessel. I told him it was falling apart, but I think what he meant was… ´´ He glanced at the spell waiting to be used on the table. ´´ How has it held out for this long. ´´ He licked his lips, letting her figure out the rest.

´´If they´re not onto us yet, they soon will be. ´´ Lucy finished for him, rubbing her chin. ´´I´ll give Dean a call tomorrow… Throw them off our trail. You just keep doing your thing. Careful that none of your hotel demons here don´t get captured, someone might let something slip. ´´

Lucifer sighed sharply and pretend – wiped a tear from his eye. ´´A true example of leadership you are indeed! ´´

´´Fiiiinee, Lucifer! ´´ She stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror. ´´ Do whatever you want, it was a suggestion! ´´ Lucy faked exasperation, her back turned towards him so he couldn´t see her smile.

´´No, no, we´ll do it your way. Why do you gotta be so prissy? And what happened to Luci? ´´

´´Well, Luci… ´´ she walked back, halting close in front of him. ´´We´ve got to do this. ´´ Lucy held up an unpacked piece of gauze.

´´Nooo… Really, now? ´´ Lucifer whined, pursing his lips. Without warning, he pulled her arm and she toppled, landing in his lap. Her mind went blank as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her hips to keep her there. _It was happening again_. Lucifer smiled at her, his face less than an inch away from hers.

´´Yes, now, how long do you think this guy can hold you in? ´´ She said, gesturing at his vessel. ´´Have you been drinking demon blood? ´´

´´Yyyyes. ´´ Lucifer enunciated.

´´And have you been eating human food? ´´

´´Yes sir, as much as I could. ´´ Lucy hoped her eagerness to see what it had done to his body was well hidden.

´´And did you rest like I told you? ´´

Lucifer paused. ´´Well, now you´re just splitting hairs! ´´ he rolled his eyes.

´´We´ve got to do it now though. I know, it hurts and it takes forever, but what else can we do? ´´

´´… I could… Drink it. ´´

´´What? ´´ 

 

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

And drink it he did. When it came down to sheer stubbornness, there seemed to be no match for the devil. He insisted he´d heard Lucy say that the mixture could be ingested, though, naturally that was before they´d seen and experienced, respectfully, the painful effect it had on him. Nevertheless, Lucifer wouldn´t budge. She had him restrained by two very confused demons first, using Enochian engraved handcuffs, as she was not willing to risk her own life and everything within the 10-mile radius in the process. Before being restrained, however, he had removed all his clothes save for his underwear, so that Lucy could keep an eye on his sores. There was no telling how long the whole thing would take. Soon, Lucy was standing next to an immobilized Lucifer, frowning worriedly.

Lucifer gazed at her, his icy blue eyes unflinching as he plainly stated: ´´Pour it down my throat. Now. ´´ She knew better than to argue. She tilted the bowl in one swift motion, the liquid trickled into Lucifer´s mouth, staining it a deep shade of burgundy.   
Their eyes locked for a split second, before Lucifer´s irises turned crimson and a scream broke from his lips. His whole body convulsed with formidable force, and Lucy ran until her back was pressed to the door in order to put as much distance between them as possible. The first few minutes, the entire bed shook violently as Lucifer´s agonized voice echoed through the room. After a particularly excruciating wave of pain, he snapped one bedpost like a twig. Then the other. It was only after the entire bed split in two and the room´s walls began crumbling under Lucifer´s power that his writhing began to level off. Soon, the almost - naked archangel was lying motionless on top of a pile of wood splinters and torn sheets, heaving. Lucy kept her distance for another few seconds and checked her watch. It had only been fifteen minutes. Cautiously, she approached and knelt down next to him. Glancing at his face and body, Lucy´s eyes widened. There were no wounds to speak of. 

Hastily, she placed Lucifer´s limp head onto her lap. ´´Lucifer, can you hear me? It´s all over! You did great, you were perfect! Hey! ´´ She shook him mercilessly until she noticed a blue gleam through a crack in his eyelids. His grace was still reacting with the spell. When Lucifer opened his eyes fully, they returned to their usual icy blue and darted across Lucy´s face. 

´´ Did it…? ´´ he muttered, still trying to catch his breath. 

´´Yes, it worked! ´´ said Lucy, visibly relieved. Her left hand was buried deep in Lucifer´s spikey hair, smoothing it over and her right was resting on top of his now smooth, sore-free chest. ´´I´m so sorry… If it felt half as horrible as it looked… I am sorry you had to go through that. But it´s over now. I promise. ´´ she whispered.   
Lucifer managed a small sardonic smile. ´´ Next time, make it stronger. This was kinda wimpy. ´´ 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. He was going to be fine. Lucy bent down and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. ´´Hold onto me, let´s get you up. ´´  
´´Really? ´´ Lucifer mustered, face buried into her hair as she tugged at him fruitlessly. ´´And who´s gonna get me up, you? I´ve seen squirrels with more upper body strength. ´´ Lucy huffed and called up the two demons to take Lucifer to another room. 

He was still in pain while being practically carried by his henchmen. Lucy followed them to a room smaller than the previous one, but with a balcony with a beautiful skyline view instead. The demons eased Lucifer onto the bed and soon they were alone again.   
Not wasting any time, Lucy joined him on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders, inspecting his vessel more closely. 

´´It… This is unbelievable. It seems to be in perfect shape. ´´

´´No… No, it´s not. ´´ Lucifer threw his head back. ´´ All this, just for a damn vessel… Why won´t he just say yes? ´´ 

´´Lucifer… ´´

´´No… I´m in pain, you´re in danger when I´m in pain, we´re both agonizing over this one meat suit! ´´ Lucifer hissed, breathing still ragged, his expression darkening further with every word. ´´This aging, fat meat suit… ´´ his hands balled up into fists gripping the sheets. 

´´Hey! No! ´´ Lucy snapped, ignoring the growing feeling that she was sitting next to a ticking celestial time bomb. ´´You don´t get to talk like that! ´´ Sounding braver than she was, Lucy placed her hand on his chin, making him face her. ´´Lucifer… ´´´She stroked his cheek, and he gazed back at her, looking completely defeated. ´´There´s nothing wrong with you… ´´ Her hand slid down from his cheek to his chest, and reached his belly, hoping to provide some comfort there. Lucifer, however, flinched at the touch and inhaled sharply. Glaring at her, he sucked his belly in as much as he could, recoiling from her touch. 

´´You can´t tell me you don´t prefer Sam Winchester to this… Tall… Full of muscle… Young… And me… flabby everywhere and… ´´ 

´´I don´t. ´´ Lucy replied calmly. Lucifer blinked. ´´ I never did. ´´ 

Without warning, she positioned herself onto Lucifer´s lap, her short, slender legs barely managing to straddle his wide, strong thighs. ´´How many times do you think Sam and I could have gotten together? The answer is many, many times. Never did, though. Maybe I don´t want his abs. Maybe I like your impossibly long legs… The way your belly presses into me when you hug me… Maybe I almost faint every time you smile. I just… Hide it really well. ´´ 

Lucifer´s impish grin was back. ´´Nooo… You really don´t hide it that well. ´´ In his signature move, he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Lucy blushed furiously and tried to jump off of him, but he was too quick. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her on top of him, their faces landing millimeters apart. 

´´You…! ´´ Lucy began, bewildered with embarrassment 

´´I what? ´´ He coaxed. ´´Stupid Satan! ´´ He said with a mocking lisp, still pressing her against himself so tightly, she couldn’t move an inch. They stayed like that for a while, just feeling each other breathe, being close. She took in the sensation of his body against hers. Lucifer´s large arms, chest and belly were all strong and broad, but immensely soft at the same time. Lucy was aware how much trust he was putting in her by allowing her to gently caress his exposed skin, with all of its imperfections that made him irresistible to her. He never openly showed that he was missing someone touching him, caring for him, speaking to him gently, for once and not yelling and screaming or trying to kill him for that matter. Only he knew what it meant to be that unwanted and that shunned. Sometimes, when she´d touch the side chub of his belly, he would focus on her face trying to read her expression. There seemed to be some truth to his self-deprecation earlier. He knew she was fond of him, but it didn´t prevent him from still feeling self-conscious about his weight. Lucy just kept showering his most sensitive areas with physical, unspoken affection, hoping it would relax him and make him feel wanted. ´´I... I could stop. Eating, I mean. This fixed my vessel for the most part, right? ´´ Lucy´s instinctive reaction was to say no immediately, but she stopped herself. ´´Well... Do you enjoy it? Because if you do, you shouldn´t stop. You deserve some pleasure, Lucifer. ´´ He considered this for a moment. ´´I do but...´´ ´´Then don´t stop. I like you like this. I want you. ´´ She said, lightly sqeezing his sides. ´´You don´t have to hide anything from me. I hope you can see that I accept you the way you are. And it´s perfect. ´´ He looked away, but not before his lips revealed a small smile. ´´You accept me... Or is it that you like it more this way?´´ He teased. Lucy smiled, but ignored the question. He already knew anyways. 

´´How are you feeling? ´´ 

´´Much better… The touching helps… ´´ 

´´There´s something I´ve been meaning to ask you…´´ 

Lucy sat up next to him. ´´Can I touch your wings? ´´

Lucifer´s eyes widened slightly. ´´My… My wings? ´´ 

´´Yeah, I mean, I know they´re really just a projection of your real wings, but… How often does one get a chance to touch angel wings, you know? It seems like a fun experience. ´´ 

Lucifer looked at. ´´Well, now that… Touching the wings is… ´´ He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. ´´ Very personal. Intimate. ´´ 

´´More than what we´ve been doing so far? ´´

´´Much more. ´´

´´Intimate like… Someone brushing your hair or intimate having sex? ´´

´´I… Wouldn´t know. I´ve never done either. ´´

They both contemplated the impasse in silence for a moment. The differences between their kinds were beginning to show. 

´´Of course, if you don´t feel comfortable doing it we won´t. I had no idea it was like that. ´´ 

Lucifer chewed on his lip, contemplating the situation. Lucy was beginning to get desperate to change the topic to ease the atmosphere when he spoke. 

´´I want to. ´´

´´But… You just said… ´´

´´I know. I want you to. ´´

The fact that Lucifer wasn´t cracking jokes was surprising. Lucy knelt in front of him, placing her elbows on his knees. ´´Do you trust me enough? ´´   
He nodded slowly. ´´Yeah… I think I do. ´´

´´So, when was the last time your wings were touched? ´´

´´They´ve… Actually, never. ´´ Lucifer looked down in what seemed like embarrassment. Lucy really wished she could understand the significance of the act to know what this meant. 

´´Well… If you want me to, I´ll be gentle, and… ´´ He pulled her into a hug and her sentence trailed off. This was very out of character for Lucifer. She was entering uncharted territory with him and it scared her.

´´Are you sure all this isn´t too much for one night? ´´ she asked sincerely, running her hand down his back. 

Suddenly, Lucifer broke the hug and the room began to light up. Lucy´s eyes were still adjusting when two incredibly large shadows enveloped the room.   
The wings were absolutely massive. Lucy gaped in awe. She´d seen Cas´ wings before, but they were miniscule compared to the archangel´s. The biggest issue was that, while the shadows were certainly there, she couldn´t actually see the wings. So, she improvised. Standing close in front of him, his forehead almost pressing against her, she spread her arms and experimentally grasped into what seemed to be thin air until… A gossamer, yet somehow firm material met the tips of her fingers. 

´´Ohhhh…. ´´ she gasped, moving closer and let her hands slide against what were most likely feathers, cool to the touch, evasive, yet hard at the same time. Lucifer inhaled sharply, twitching and squirming from his seated position. ´´How is it? ´´ she inquired, utterly mesmerized. 

´´Sensitive… Just… Don’t stop…´´ he breathed. 

To be continued...


End file.
